Sonic Adventure 2: SuperNOVA
by LG65
Summary: This story is a multiple crossover between Card Captor Sakura, Street Fighter, Sonic Adventure 2, King of Fighters and Digimon with the focus of the story being the third media. T for violence & some language.
1. Prologue: The City of Tokyo

This is a cross-over story. A multiple cross-over story with original characters borrowing elements from other media. Please read the description at the story opening for more details. But...

I do not own this story and/or the game. It is originally made by SEGA and Sonic Team. There are elements, characters and/or events I used in other works given below. I do not own them either.

Street Fighter: © Capcom

King of Fighters: © SNK/Playmore

Card Captor Sakura: © CLAMP/Kodansha/ NEP21

Digimon: © Bandai/Toei Animation

Oh... and one more thing. A huge shout-out to Elson "Darkspeeds" Wong for making a funny and pleasing remake of SA2 in manga format. Keep up to good work, partner!_**  
**_

_**Prologue: The City of Tokyo**_

Date: Friday, July 5th, 2030

Time: 1:00 PM

Place: Tokyo, Japan

Tokyo. It is one of the largest cities of the world. It is home to various technological companies that make video games, TV's and cell phones. It is also a place where the bullet train is one major stop. It is also the place where many Japanese people reside. It is also a dream getaway for any Westerner.

But… someone is not exactly enjoying her vacation.

Her name is Kaori Sakumai Gonzalez. She bashed out of a helicopter flying in the sky above Tokyo. She is hanging on with her small fists. She said, "Does everyone treat me like this just because I'm being nice?"

She thought as the wind blew her night hair, "Something's wrong here… and I don't like it."

But, how did she get into this mess? If time is turned back a little, the solution will be discovered on how Kaori became mistaken for a criminal. Here is how it all began.


	2. 1: Assault on Prison Island

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

**_Chapter 1: Assault on Prison Island_**

Time: 11:30 AM

Place: Prison Island (25 km off the coast of Tokyo)

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" a voice box cried out, warning the soldiers and authorized personnel of Prison Island. "Prepare sequence for final defence mode! This is not a drill! I repeat… THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

"Destroy the intruder at all costs!" That was the last thing it said until… BOOM! It was destroyed by an electric attack.

Someone said, "That voice box is getting annoying already!"

A large uniformed man approached a large door. Just before he was about to open it, someone cried "FREEZE! Stop where you are and surrender immediately!"

He did stop. But, the man said, "You have no idea who you are dealing with, are you?"

He turned around to face soldiers and their machine counterparts, "I am Bison, the leader of the greatest crime organization known to man, Shadaloo!"

Just then, someone cried, "Excuse me… Hi."

Everyone was a bit embarrassed. Bison looked at the little machine. The motor-headed fat gadget said, "Hi. I'm Omochao. And I'm here to help."

Bison kicked it away! It cried "Ow! That hurt!"

"No one interrupts me and gets away with it!" Bison cries, "Now… where was I? Oh yes…"

"I will show you my true power!" He charged up like a battery. Electrical sparks filled up his body. His eyes turned hellish red. The robots were shocked, but they were not completed destroyed! The soldiers and the robots stood their ground until… BOOM!!!

He approached a room with a metal coffin. Bison looked around and said to himself, "Very interesting. I'm sure a colleague of mine has created something like this. But, for what purpose?"

He then sees the metallic coffin and said, "What kind of body lies in this coffin? It's high time I take a look and hopefully it's something I can dominate the world with!"

He read the instructions on the computer. "Insert Chaos Emerald." He did so. "Type in password… L-U-I-S." He typed the password and soon the coffin rose up to the height of a house's roof.

Bison was extremely anxious. The metallic coffin began to open. His face turned from anxious to shock! A young girl rose from the coffin bearing a red 'Ten' (it means 'heaven') kanji on her back.

"What is this?!" Bison cried, "Kaori?!"

Just then, a giant robot blasted the wall and confronted Bison. "GIVE UP, INTRUDER! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN ESCAPE!" The pilot inside the machine cried

Bison seemed trapped. He didn't know what to do. He was about to toss a ball of energy at the machine until… the machine took a sharp flame hit in the legs! "Something just hit me!" the pilot cried.

The robot targeted the young girl. "Oh boy. This is B-3x Hot Shot speaking! The creature has been released! Over!"

Then, he focussed on the young woman. "So… you think you're a hotshot, huh?"

"OK. Take this!" He pushed a button. Missiles fired from the robot. But, they all missed! For some reason, the missiles cannot touch the young woman. She teleported through thin air! "Damn! She's too fast! Where did she go?!"

The pilot cried, "This is B-3x Hot Shot responding! We need backup!"

The young girl jumped up, forming a ball of energy in her fists. This ball of energy absorbed flames from her body. She cried out, "Tenma… Gou Zankuu!!!"

The ball of energy was released, spewing it right at the robot! It hit the robot… and destroyed it! The young girl landed on her feet.

"Wow…" Bison said, "Even though you're not Kaori, my most hated rival, you seem more powerful than even I imagined!"

"So… you must be the mighty weapon that the world fears." He continues,

"I am free." The young girl said, "I will take revenge on those who tried to eliminate me!"

She turned to Bison, "Since you've set me free, I will grant you one wish."

"A wish?" Bison said, "What does that supposed to mean?!"

"First, bring me more Chaos Emeralds." The young girl continued to speak, "Then, meet me in the central control room at the Space Colony ARK."

Bison was surprised. He thought, "But… how did she know?!"


	3. 2: City Escape

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 2: City Escape**_

Time: 1:00 PM

Place: Tokyo, Japan

In the skies of the city of Tokyo, a helicopter was flying by. The pilot radioed in, saying "Sigma Alpha 2-γ reporting to Tower. We have captured the girl... Over."

Kaori was handcuffed. She did not mope though. She found a piece of shrapnel and played with the handcuffs until… CLICK! She was free! "Awesome!" she thought, "I'm free and nobody even saw me! I'm going to leave now."

"But, first…" she thought as she cracked her knuckles. "It's time I beat up these guys."

She crept up to a soldier and… POW! She kneed her enemy and tossed his body to the floor. The soldiers were aware of their comrade's hit and tried to attack and restrain Kaori. "What are you doing?!" they clamoured, "Somebody stop this girl!"

She kicked and punched all the soldiers. They pretty much fainted. Just then, one was coming up behind her. She reacted quickly and kicked him to the door, which flew open and took the soldier with the door to the sky. She jumped out and clutched on a wing. "Don't let her get away!!!" the soldiers cried, "Fire at her with everything you got!"

"Oh boy…" she thought as she climbed up.

"FIRE AWAY!"

Lots of garbage came out of the door. Everything from forks to dice to books was thrown to Kaori. She dodged them with ease.

"Come on! Is that all you've got?!" Kaori cried, shaking her finger at her foes.

POW! Something smashed her face and tipped to her fall! "Not my air board!" someone cried

"She's getting away!!!" the soldiers cried

She managed to recover. She also took a look at the board. It had a slick blue design with lightning bolts and flames, and it also had a dragon on it. She stood up and placed the board on her feet. She resembles an air boarder when she did this.

She flew down crying, "Yeeehaaa!"

* * *

Kaori landed on the streets of Tokyo. She put on her iPod. She tuned in to her song and sang away. As she did, she thought, "Wow. I'm an awesome singer. I should praise my friend later."

She continued to board on the streets of Tokyo. Just then, she noticed a truck. It was speeding up to her! "TRUCK!!!" she screams

She tried to speed up, but it was no good. The truck bounced on the board which resulted in Kaori's fall. She managed to recover and ran away from the truck's warpath. "Wow. This guy is not kidding!" She cried, "I should escape as soon as possible!"

Meanwhile, a couple of blocks away, a young fisherman was looking for his pelican companion. "Hey, Peli! Where are you?" he cried out

He found his pet pelican in the park nearby. He said, "It's OK, boy. I'm here. It's all right."

His pet flew away. The fisherman turned around. What he saw was not a pretty sight. Kaori ran past the fisherman. She quickly said, "Hi, Kouji! Bye, Kouji!"

Kouji saw the truck and ran as fast as he could! Kaori, meanwhile, blazed through city streets like fire. Then... she saw a dead end. "Oh, man!"

Then, she turned around. "This ends now! Come at me, truck!"

She waited... until the truck came close to her. Then, she jumped up. She extended her leg while keeping another straight down like a drill. She kicked the window so hard that it broke. As a result, the truck smashed into the dead end.

"Hmph!" Kaori said as she landed. "Too easy for me."

"There she is!" Someone cried, "After her!"

"Oh, man!" she cried, "Spoke too soon."

She ran off as fast as she could. "This is perfect! A summer vacation spent in vain!" she thought, "I better clear my name as soon as possible. But, first I got to hide somewhere."

Then, she ran past a jewellery store. "I'm stopping here first."

She hid somewhere inside. The soldiers ran past the store. She came out and looked for something cool. Then, she noticed a 14-karat garnet kanji bracelet. "Wow. I love this bracelet!" Kaori thought, "Jin would love to see me in these."

She picked it up and looked through her pockets in her qipao outfit for her wallet. Just then, she remembered. "Oh no!" she cried, "I totally forgot my wallet!"

"No worries." Someone said, "We'll pay for you."

She turned around to find two grown-ups. Kaori smiled because she recognized them both. "Taichi Yagami! Sora Takenouchi!" She easily recognized Taichi's "fiery" brown hair and Sora's cool red tomboy-like hair.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sora stated,

"The pleasure is all mine!" Kaori cried, and shook both their hands.

"How are things in the Digital World?" Kaori asked,

"Oh, they're fine." Taichi replied, "It seems the Digital World is at peace. I see you have a problem in your hands."

"Indeed." Kaori said, "I'm being chased by soldiers and it's something I did not even do! In fact, I don't even know what I did to cause this mess!"

"You got us." Sora stated, "I can't even think why you have been framed."

"Excuse me." The cashier said, "I need money here."

"Oh yeah!" Taichi cried, and he and Sora paid for Kaori's item.

The cashier got the money and Kaori picked up her new bracelet. "Wow." They both said, "It actually looks good on you!"

"Thank you." Kaori said, "Listen. I gotta run. As I told you, there are soldiers coming after me."

"Don't worry." Taichi said, "Stay at our place. We'll hide you until it is safe."

"Oh, thank you!" She gave them both a hug. "I'll leave you both a gift in return. I promise!"


	4. 3: A Master Argument

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 3: A Master Argument**_

Time: 7:00 PM

Place: Sapporo, Japan

In an open field in Sapporo, two fighters looked at each other eye-to-eye. One of them is a brown-haired young man. He is wearing a blazing red karate gi. The other fighter is a female blonde assassin/jewel thief. She is in pure black with red combat boots. They stared each other down for a pretty long time. Also, with them was a giant green diamond. It seemed like hours that nothing happened. Until finally…

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!?!" they both cried

"What are you even doing here anyway?!" The karate kid replied, "Clearly, it's my emerald! So, you leave it AND me alone!"

"Why do you care so much about the emerald?" the female assassin asked, "Just leave me the emerald, and I will spare you a painful death."

"No way! What are you talking about?!" The boy hollered back, "That emerald is MINE! You got it?"

Miles away, Bison approached them by air. "Hmm… perfect timing! Those two have no idea what I will attempt to do."

"It's plain useless to fight like this." The femme fatale said, "Give me the emerald and I will stop arguing and leave."

"No…" The boy said,

They kept staring each other. Little did they know that the giant emerald lifted high in the sky. They turned around and looked at their rivals' newspaper article.

One said that the karate boy named Jin saved a little Chao from mortal danger in Tokyo. "I don't know…" the female assassin thought

Jin looked at the woman's article. It said that Cammy (who is her name) managed to retrieve the treasure from robbers in Kyoto. "Should I?" he thought, "I have a girlfriend…" At that time, he was thinking of Kaori and what should she say if he broke her heart for the female agent. He knew better.

They both turn around. "Hey, listen…" Jin began

"Umm…" Cammy stammered, until…

They both found the emerald gone! "WHAT?!" Jin cried, "What kind of trick are you trying to pull on me?!"

"Oh! Now you blame me for this robbery!" Cammy replied,

Then, laughter filled the air. "That laugh…" Jin cried

"How foolish of you, Jin!" Bison cried, levitating the emerald in the sky. "You were foolish not to notice the emerald disappear before your eyes! Now… it is mine!"

"That Master Emerald is mine, Bison!" Jin cried, "You are not taking it anywhere!"

"Oh…" Cammy said, "So… that's the Master Emerald."

"Exactly." Bison replied, "This jewel has the power to neutralize the power of the Chaos Emeralds. This I can certainly use to find the other Emeralds! I'm sorry to drop in uninvited, but I have other plans. I'm heading back to base! Farewell!"

"Not if I can help it!" Jin cried. He lowered his body, raised his fist in the air and made a spinning jump to the sky. His burning fist connected with the Master Emerald… and smashed it into pieces!

"You fool!" Bison cried as he took some of the damage,

Cammy cried, "No! My plans are ruined!"

"I'll be back…" Bison cried as he retreated, "And this time, I will destroy you!"

"Yeah!" Jin cried, "And you tell your Shadowlaw soldiers I don't care!"

Then, he turned around. "Huh? Now, where did that girl go?"

He turned around once more… only to be hit by an uppercut kick from Cammy! He flew right to the floor. "What was that for?!" she cried, "What did you DO to MY emerald?!"

"You don't understand!" Jin cried, "I broke the emerald to prevent it from being stolen by Bison. Now that it is in pieces, I can restore it."

He got up and continued, "Oh… and one more thing. It's NOT your emerald. It belonged to my tribe from way back. I could go into details, but I cannot. So, if you stop assuming it's yours, I will greatly appreciate it!"

He started to walk out. "And where do YOU think you're going?" Cammy asked, impolitely

"What do you think?" Jin replied, also impolitely "I'm going after the Master Emerald pieces!"

Cammy suddenly hatched a plan. "If I let karate boy do all the work, then I will steal the emerald and he will not take notice until it is too late!"

Then, she yelled out, "You know what? I'm going too!" And she jumped away.

"Hey! Where are you…" Jin cried, "Oh well… too late. I got a lot of work to do."

And they both flew separate ways. It quickly became night time as they departed.


	5. 4: Rage of a Mother

_**Chapter 4: Rage of a Mother**_

Time: 10:00 PM

Place: Tokyo, Japan

That night, Taichi and Sora came home. "Kaori! We're home!" Taichi cried,

"Kaori?" Sora said. It seems that she disappeared.

"Sora!" Taichi cried, "I found a note!"

Sora ran to the guest bedroom. She found a couple of items. There was a copy of a video game called "Sonic Adventure 2" for the Sega Dreamcast and another of "Sonic Adventure 2: Battle" for the Nintendo GameCube. Beside them was that note Taichi found. They both read…

Dear Taichi Yagami and Sora Takenouchi,

Thanks for your hospitality in my time of need. As promised, I left you both a copy of a somewhat similar game for two different consoles: "Sonic Adventure 2" for the Sega Dreamcast and "Sonic Adventure 2: Battle" for the Nintendo GameCube. That is my gift to you. I'm sorry I could not stay long. I still have a mission to accomplish. I'm going out to clear my name and find the person responsible for this disaster and bring him or her to justice. But, if I need anything, I will let you know. Say hi to Agumon and Biyomon for me, OK?

Sincerely,

Kaori Sakumai Gonzalez

P.S. When we meet again, tell me which version was better.

Meanwhile, Kaori wandered the streets of Tokyo searching for answers to her mystifying ambiguity of her mistaken criminal activity. Just then, she heard, "There she is! Get her!"

"Oh great!" Kaori cried, "Don't they just give up?!"

And she ran off. "Listen up, men!" The soldiers' sergeant cried, "Whoever captures the girl first gets a free trip to Toronto!"

"Move it, punk!" one soldier cried, "I'm going to see the CN Tower first!"

"Where is Athena when I need her most?!" Kaori thought,

* * *

Meanwhile, in a condominium in the suburbs of Tokyo, a young girl with black flowing hair and a headband was working on a machine whilst listening to the radio for many J-Pop tunes. "Hmm... only a few more screws and adjustments. I'm almost there." She said.

Afterwards, she unveiled her new machine. "I present to you... The HDV 9000! This digging walker is designed to blast powerful tunes and dig out Chaos Emeralds! I'm so excited! I can't wait to show it to Kaori!" The machine itself is black, but it contained blue flames as decal. It also contained a flaming blue phoenix in the back of the machine.

Just then, the radio crackled. "We interrupt this program for a special news report. Radio Japan brings you the latest news and the top story is happening within the capital city of Tokyo. There is a robbery occurring in the Sakura Bank in the Ginza district. Astonishingly enough, the only thing that was stolen was a Chaos Emerald!"

"This is important." The girl thought, and she walked to the radio.

Meanwhile, back in the apartment where Taichi and Sora live, the two were having fun playing their separate consoles. It seems they simultaneously reached the second stage in the Hero Story. The radio in their apartment also turned on. But, they did not put much attention. They kept trying to best each other on the systems. After a short while, they finally tuned in to the radio. The news coverage kept going. "We now take you live to Tokyo Bridge where witnesses claim to have seen the world's greatest heroine, Kaori Gonzalez!"

"KAORI GONZALEZ!!!" They all cried out, including the girl who is miles away from Taichi and Sora.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Tokyo Bridge, a young woman resembling Kaori was holding a Chaos Emerald. She began to speak. "Of all the confusion these humans have caused, no wonder why they are never perfect. It is because they do not learn from their mistakes."

Then, she thought, "Now I begin to understand why these humans need a better future..."

"Kaori Gonzalez!" Someone from the nearby helicopter yelled on a megaphone. "You are under arrest for the assault, battery and theft of the city of Tokyo! Drop the emerald and put your hands over your head!"

Unfortunately, the young woman did not comply. "You leave us no choice!" the speaker cried. "Now, we will show no mercy!"

A machine gun fired from the helicopter. The sounds made the young woman remember something from way back...

* * *

The young woman was trapped in a tube. Another woman who wore the same clothes as the trapped woman was faced with heavy gunshots from enemy soldiers. She took many bullets to her chest. She fell to her death. The young woman in the tube cried, "Tomoyo!!!"

The fallen body was laid to rest. "No!!! Tomoyo!!!" her friend cried,

"Abortion activated." A voice said

"FIRE!!!" An old professor who is in chains cried

* * *

A bullet ricocheted off the Chaos Emerald and it fell down the bridge, bouncing on the beam. The young woman thought, "What's going on?! Why am I feeling this way?!" Then she remembers the ill-fated day.

"Members of the Space Colony ARK, welcome." A voice said in the P.A. "You are currently on floor 10-E. We hope you have enjoyed your stay."

Two people are running. They are women... somewhat identical women. One of them is wearing a red qipao. The other is in a blue qipao, but she also has pigtails. "Where are we?" One asked, "Wait a second... Isn't this the area where Professor Gerald stated that it is off-limits to us?"

"Come on, Sakura!" the other woman said, "There is not much time! We got to leave this place!"

"But, Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, "Where is everyone else? I'm scared!"

Meanwhile, in another room, soldiers saw activity on the floor via an Automap. "I found them! They are heading to the escape pod!" one cried,

A squad was sent out to capture them. "Don't let them get away!" The squad leader cried, "Those two must be captured and beaten!"

Ahead of them, Sakura and Tomoyo reached the emergency exit. "It's all right, Sakura!" she cried, "We're going to make it!"

They both opened the door. "Everything is going to be OK." Tomoyo continued

They heard footsteps. "We better hurry!" Sakura cried, and she started the countdown.

The P.A. said, "Abortion sequence ready in one minute."

"Ready, Tomoyo?" Sakura cried,

Just then, the soldiers busted inside. "There they are! Shoot them!"

"Oh no!" They both cried.

"Leave them to me, Tomoyo." Sakura cried, "Let me deal with these soldiers!"

Then, she felt something. It was an unpleasant feeling. Sakura was tossed into the escape pod! Tomoyo rushed to close the door of the escape pod!

"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Tomoyo cried, "You're the only one who can end the confusion the world has endured! Please give the people on Earth a second chance and make their lives happy again! Please say that you can do this..."

"I don't know..." Sakura cried,

"Say you can do it!" Tomoyo cried hard

"I... will." Sakura said slowly. "I promise to make the world a better place."

"Friends forever." Tomoyo told Sakura

Then, Tomoyo turned around. "Stay away from my friend!" she cried to the soldiers.

"No! Tomoyo!" Sakura cried,

"Abortion sequence in 10 seconds." The P.A. stated

"No! Tomoyo!" Sakura cried, "Don't do this! Let me help you!"

"You've done enough." Tomoyo said. Her last words were… "You will always remain in my heart… I wish you well…"

* * *

"FIRE!!!" The soldiers cried

On the bridge, a sergeant called his walkie-talkie. "Sir! The Chaos Emerald has been retrieved. Our mission is complete. Over." He stated

"Roger that." The general on the other line said, "No need to wait for further orders. Capture the girl and head back to base."

"Copy that." The sergeant said, "Over and out."

"Soldiers!" He then cried, "Do whatever you can to capture the girl!"

One of the soldiers looked up the girl and said, "Look at her standing there! What is she? A statue of sorts? I think she is stunned like someone stuck a taser up her butt!"

They all laughed. "No!" Another soldier cried, "She is scared stiff!"

Then, they taunted her. "What's the matter, sweetie? You want your precious emerald back?"

They were laughing at her at every whim. Then, she felt a rage in her body. The young woman's black qipao began to burn like the fires of Hell. The 'ten' kanji appeared on her back in burning red flame. She got into a horse stance, in an attempt to power up. She was covered in a flaming inferno. Then… she jumped up. She stretched out her left arm. The flames transferred from her body into a ball contained into her fist. She screamed, "Tenma…"

"Oh God." The helicopter people cried,

"…Gou Zankuu!" Her ball of flame shot out of her arm and… blasted the helicopter into small pieces, killing everyone inside.

"No way!" The soldiers cried, "She took out that chopper in one shot!"

The girl flew right into the beam and grinded down to the street level. The sergeant cried, "Enemy approaching! Shoot her down!"

Then he said to himself, "It will be a piece of cake. What can one girl do against 20 of us soldiers?"

Nothing was done. He cried, "Shoot her! That's an order!"

Then, he looked around. All of his squad were killed by the girl's fists and feet. The girl looks at the sergeant. "Call in reinforcements, now!" he cried,

Immediately, guns were pointed at the young woman. Soldiers crowded her like a mob. Even missiles were pointed at her like a bull's-eye.

"So… You are willing to shoot me?" The girl said, "OK. Go ahead. Try me. But… I have one thing to ask, and I will not repeat this again. Give up the emerald to me or you will face a far worse fate than death."

"What?" The sergeant taunted, "With all of us here? I don't think so! Why, you don't stand a chance against us!"

"You underestimate me." The girl continued, "I'm disappointed. You leave me no choice." Then, she got into a horse stance.

Her raging flames appeared, containing her body. Her eyes were shut, and then… she opened them with rage. She screams, "CHAOS…"


	6. 5: Mother & Daughter Reunited?

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 5: Mother & Daughter Reunited?**_

Time: 12:00 AM

Miles away, Kaori stopped and saw a binding light. She covered her eyes. "Wow…" she thought, "That explosion was caused by some kind of power. Who could be powerful enough to set off an explosion like that?"

"Freeze, girl!" the soldiers cried, "We're not done with you yet!"

"Oh yeah?!" Kaori cried, and she did a back flip jump right on the soldiers' heads! "I… don't… have… time… to… play… with… you… boys!"

"You know why?" She continued, "Because I feel REALLY good!"

Meanwhile, in a Shadowlaw base somewhere in Japan, a TV was going very static. "I don't believe this!" Bison cried out, "I'm impressed by this girl's power! He destroyed much of Tokyo in one sitting. That camera did not last against her power, and it would have been my fault for not overlooking this. She did say something about the Space Colony ARK which was shut down 50 years ago. I think she is hatching a world domination-like plan. I like that."

"Looks like I have NO time to waste." Bison continued, "I must reach this space colony and conquer the world!"

Little does he know that Cammy penetrated the base and heard what Bison said…

Back in the city, there were many ambulances and police vehicles rolling by. Kaori kept running. She thought, "This city has gone crazy! I have not been here a year and things are going nuts!"

"Hold it right there!" someone cried.

Kaori's feet came to a screeching halt. She looked around… and then she looked up. A huge cyborg walker blocked her path. "You are not going anywhere, little girl!" the soldier inside cried

"You want a piece of me?!" Kaori cried. Little did she know that she was locked on. "Bring it on, metal punk!"

"Come on! I bet your missiles can't touch my beautiful figure!" she continued to taunt

"How dare you, you little child!" The soldier cried, "EAT THIS!!!"

He fired missiles from every corner of the cyborg. Kaori evaded them like they were soccer players on defence. She somersaulted to evade a ground missile. While the missiles kept firing, the young woman keeps evading. "Stop it!" the soldier cried, "You're moving around too much! You make it difficult for the both of us!"

Finally, Kaori jumped up and cupped her hands. Energy flowed around her and it became sucked into her fists. Lightning struck around her. She waited…

…and waited…

…until she cried, "Shinkuu…"

"Oh no!" the soldier cried,

"…Hadou-ken!" The fireball was released and destroyed the giant mech into a million pieces!

She dropped to the ground and landed on her feet. "All right!" Kaori cried, "That's done! How does it feel, huh?!"

A hand stuck out of the rubble, waving a white flag. She walks over, grabs the soldier and pulls him in front of her. She yells, "What did I do?! I know I did not steal a Chaos Emerald! I know I did not destroy robots! And I certainly know that I DID NOT hurt innocent people! That is SO… not me, so don't come up to me and take me for a criminal! I barely enjoyed my vacation from university and you take me for a convict?!"

Then, she heard slow clapping. "Nice job. For someone who tries to mimic me."

Then, Kaori turns around. She sees a figure closely resembling her sitting on a park bench. The woman stands up. "Allow me to introduce myself." She began, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto-Gonzalez. I am the ultimate life form and I am destined to exterminate the Earth."

Then, the soldier looked at them both. "WHAT?!" he cried, "Am I seeing double here?!"

Then, he tossed a grenade at Sakura. "Take this!" he cried,

Sakura parried the grenade for extra mileage and… it exploded! "Wow!" Kaori cried, "She didn't see it and she parried it anyway!"

"You see?" Sakura said, "You can't compare with me. I could beat anyone with my hands tied behind my back."

"Hey!" Kaori cried, "You take that back! You realize that you haven't seen what I can do! You don't even know me! Why, I am…"

"Kaori Sakumai Gonzalez?" Sakura finished

Kaori felt embarrassed… and a little scared. "Gonzalez? Did you say my last name?" She asked

She did some thinking. "Come on, Kaori. I know who are and what you do. I also know that your planet will be no more very soon."

"What proof do you have that can end the world?" Kaori asked, still thinking.

"Perhaps this can interest you." Sakura said, and she took out a jewel.

"What?!" Kaori cried at what she saw, "A Chaos Emerald?!"

"You realize what can happen if I have all 7 Emeralds." Sakura continued, "I have a little task for you. Spread the word that the Earth will be destroyed in 48 hours, OK?"

"You know better!" Kaori cried, "I don't believe you at all, but if what you say is true… then I challenge you to a fight!"

"You fool." Sakura said, "If it's a fight you want… then it is a fight you get. Let's see if you're worthy of being a saviour for Earth."

"Bring it on!" Kaori cried, and they both prepared for a fight.


	7. 6: A Short Duel

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 6: A Short Duel**_

Time: 2:00 AM

Place: Hiroshima, Japan

In the darkness in the suburbs of Hiroshima, there lies a hill region that is also a memorial of the many Japanese who died in the atomic blast back in World War II. A young man looks on the horizon. Thinking of what he did back when he met Cammy, Jin took the time to reflect his actions and what he must do. He feels the wind blowing by. While he was focused, he also took the time to remember those who died in the atomic explosion.

Little did Jin know that it was also a haunted ground with ghosts running amok and spirits being awake at night. "Oh God!" he thought to himself, "Kaori would hate to see me like this. I'm hungry, cold and... so damn afraid!"

* * *

Miles away back in Tokyo, Kaori and Sakura attacked each other with feet and fists. The two fighters are like scorpions, clawing at each other and evading each other with eternal swiftness. Every punch was blocked, countered and evaded. Every kick was pretty much the same.

After a short while, the two fighters were tired like two cars running out of fuel. Then, one of the fighters began to speak.

Kaori asked, "Wow... You fight like my mother. I'm rather impressed."

Then, she concluded something. A revelation that Kaori overlooked and that she never thought about until now. "Wait a minute... You ARE my mother! I thought you died!"

"I don't have time to accept your revelation, Kaori!" Sakura cried, "I have more important matters to attend to."

"Wait!" Kaori cried, "That was you! You steal a Chaos Emerald! You destroyed a city area! You killed innocent people! Why are you doing this?!"

"Why do I have to tell you everything?!" Sakura cried, "I obviously do not have to explain everything to you!"

Kaori was mad and she screamed, "ENOUGH!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO ME AND ACCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU'RE MY MOTHER!!!"

After several seconds, she cries, "Fine! Have it your way!" Kaori rushes after Sakura!

Sakura pulls out the Chaos Emerald. Kaori quickly sees it. Then, Sakura drops into a horse stance. Flames covered her body like someone was on fire. Sakura cries, "Chaos... Control!!!"

Flames blew in Kaori's direction, but she was not burned! Unfortunately, Sakura disappeared for Kaori's sights. She looks around, thinking "Where did she go? I know she used a Chaos Emerald to teleport somewhere else. I still can't believe that I saw my mom... and for so long..."

"Oh, Kaori!" someone cried, "Are you looking for me?"

Kaori looks up at a building. Sakura looks down on her! "What's wrong with you?" she cries, "Gee, Kaori. You are slower than I thought."

"No way..." Kaori was astonished.

"Listen up, Kaori!" Sakura continues, "You will not get anywhere with you being weak. You still realize that you two days left on this planet. I will now take my leave."

"Farewell." She says before she disappears in hellfire.

Kaori looks up at the moon and thinks "Oh my God. Why is my mother doing this? I know I never did whatever I cited. There must be a reason for this chaos."

"FREEZE, KAORI GONZALEZ!" someone cried,

She looks around. Soldiers surrounded her with guns pointed at her. She was no match for them this time. "Oh no!" Kaori silently said, "I can't believe this. I guess I have no choice but to surrender."

* * *

Back in the condominium, the red-uniformed girl still listened to the radio. "After several hours of cat and mouse and exceptional teamwork of Tokyo Police, Kaori Gonzalez has finally been detained." The radio voice continued, "It is confirmed that the Emperor of Japan that she will be brought into custody and be sent to Prison Island. Further charges may be impending upon further investigation."

"I don't believe this..." the girl cried, "How can Kaori do this? I don't believe that she did ANY of this! There's no way I'm accepting this fact unless I know the truth!"

She turns around and looks at the new machine. "HDV 9000, you're going to make some changes." She says

So, she decided to add guns, missiles and cannons to her already created machine. She also put a transforming mechanism that will change it into a fighter jet and back. She also put a gold plate on the machine. It said "Athena Asamiya."

In the apartment complex, Taichi and Sora, after hearing the news, decided to assist Kaori in her time of need... again. They called out their Digimon into the real world. Two beams of light jumped from their home computer and onto the floor. Their forms slowly took shape.

The yellow creature looks up and sees his partner. The pink bird-like creature with a leg ring looks up and sees her master. They both smiled.

One began to speak. "Taichi!" the yellow monster cried,

"Agumon!" Taichi cried, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Taichi!" Agumon replied, "What's going on? Why do you need us?"

"A friend of ours is in trouble." Sora answers, "We'll tell you along the way."

"You can count on us." The pink bird replies, whose name is Biyomon. "We're always there to help you, but to help someone you know is also like helping one of you guys!"

"We have no time to waste!" Taichi cries, "We leave now!"


	8. 7: Ghosts of Hiroshima

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 7: Ghosts of Hiroshima**_

Time: 5:00 AM

Place: Hiroshima, Japan

In the early morning light on the memorial hilltop of Hiroshima, Jin is still looking for the piece of the Master Emerald. He was digging, but he was not looking in graves. He was outside of the cemetery when he began to dig. "Oh no!" he cried, "It's not here!"

Then, he thought, "No way! I can't stop now! I have got to keep going! Knowing myself, I never give up my mission!"

"I have got to stay focused." He continued to think.

He sat down and started meditating. Energy flowed from around him and turned green. He was surrounded with it as he continued meditating. He then began to think, "Spirits of the Master Emerald, guide me through this necropolis and show me a sign of where am I going now."

The energy was channelled from within his body. Then... it hit him! "Found it!" he cried out loud

"It's somewhere high in one of the monument towers bordering this memorial ground! I can feel it!" he continues

Then, he acknowledges his spiritual guide. "Thank you. I owe you one."

He then rushes to the monument that he felt the power of the Master Emerald from. Little does he know that someone was watching his every move. "Well... well... if it isn't that hot-headed fighter, Jin Tomoryuzai Daidouji!" he said

He cocks his gun. "Heh... heh... We'll see who reaches the emerald first."

Jin finally reached the high tower. He began to climb right to the top. As he climbed, he began to say some random sentences. "Gee. I know I practice karate a lot," he started, "but this is ridiculous, climbing at a 45-degree angle! When this is over, I'm going to ask Kaori to have a nice hot bath with me."

"Almost there..." he said as his fists reached the top of the monument. He reached up to get his body up until... a gun was pointed at him. "Going somewhere?" someone said,

Jin looked up at his potential assailant. He was nothing more than a purple weasel with a cowboy hat. "What the..." Jin cried, "Nack the Weasel?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Silence, fool!" Nack cries, "That name still brings fear to your eyes! The real name is Fang the Hotshot! Get it right next time!"

Fang still had the gun pointed at Jin as he continued to speak, "Word on the street that the Master Emerald is out. Now, tell me where this 'Master Emerald' is and I'll promise you a safer grave, Jin."

"Why the hell is he here?!" Jin thought, "I have no time for this fool!"

"Come on, Jin!" Fang cried out, "I don't have all day! My patience is wearing thin!"

Jin thought of something, and then he said, "Fine. I'll tell you. But... only if you beg."

"Are you playing games with me?!" Fang cried, "I'll make you pay for your childish behaviour!"

He shoots his weapon... but he missed! Fang thought, "Where did he go?! Was he that dumb to run off like that?"

"Boo." Someone said from behind Fang. It was Jin!

"What?!" Fang cried, and he lost his footing. He screamed as he fell to the bottomless pit "You'll regret this, you cheater!!!"

"Yeah, right!" Jin cried, "You said that six times, Nack! And what did you do?! Nothing!"

"Hmph!" Jin said to himself, "What an idiot."

Then, he said, "That's done. I have a mission to accomplish."

Jin looked around the tower. There was a dead tree, a few tombstones and a broken fence. He thought to himself, "If I was a broken piece of the Master Emerald, where would I be?"

"Where would I hide?" Jin continued to think as he walked a few metres. He did not see where was going... and he tripped over a rock. He fell on his face.

"OW!" he cried, "That hurt!"

He looked ahead. He found a ball. But, it is stationary and it is decorated with a star. "Looks interesting. I'm going to check it out." Jin thought

He rocked the ball slightly. Jin heard a noise. "What's going on?!" he cried

He looked around. He found a rocket. "Cool. Time to fly up!" he thought

Jin took a hold of the handle and... the rocket blasted upwards! "Sweet!" he thought, "This is much better than climbing 45 degrees!"

Then, he felt something. "Something is high above."

He looks around. "A Ghost Train?!" he cries, "Why is there a ghost train in a burial ground?"

Then, he sees something in the coal car. "And there's a piece of the Master Emerald!" he cries as he took notice of a green jewel stuck in the coal pile

"Excellent!" Jin said, "It's time I got off this ride." And he jumped off the rocket and landed on the caboose.

"Almost there..." he said silently, but just then, something made the entire train bounced and the Master Emerald piece flew off the train! "No!" Jin cried and he jumped off the train.

Jin landed on another burial ground within the memorial park. "Oh great!" he said, "I can't believe this! How evasive can that stone be?"

Then, he finally sees the stone and walks to it. "It's OK." He said, "I'm here. There's nothing that can come between us."

Just then, a ghost pops out! Jin screamed his butt off! "God! That scared me good!" Jin cried as the ghost was laughing, "I'm coming after you, you freaking ghost!"

The ghost yelped and ran off with the Master Emerald piece. "Come back here with my emerald!" Jin yells as he chased the ghost down.

Then, he bumped into something. "Ow!" Jin cries, "What the hell is this thing that I ran into?! In fact, why do I keep bumping into stuff?"

Then, he looks up. That white obstacle that hit Jin was a giant ghost! Jin was a little scared, but... he smiled. He jumped up with his fist in the air. He smacked the ghost! The giant ghost was angrier at Jin, but Jin was still smiling. He gestured to the ghost's behind. It was on fire! The ghost looked behind and he yelped away!

The little ghost dropped the emerald piece. "That's what a little fire can do to you." Jin said

Then, he picks up the emerald piece. "Yeah!" He cried, "I did it! I picked up my first piece!"

Then, Jin asked himself, "Where should I go? Possibly... Wild Canyon in Sapporo? Sure."

Then, Jin climbed down the monument and headed north to Sapporo. He knows that he did an excellent job of finding the first piece of the Master Emerald. It will not be long before Angel Island is restored to its rightful place.

Little does he know that Fang is still alive and he did not see him. He said, "Jin is mine! He will not live for so long. It will be payback soon enough..."


	9. 8: A Master Plan

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 8: A Master Plan**_

Time: 12:00 PM

Place: Prison Island

In the confines of Prison Island, Kaori is still held captive in a holding cell. A secret military force codenamed G.U.N. owns the facility and nobody has escaped from their cells before. She sat there looking very lonely. She said to herself, "I hate being in prison. I did not do anything, and they arrest me anyway!"

"How much longer can this go on?" She looks up to the sky.

* * *

Above the sky and over the clouds, there is a supremely large area where wastage and mass do not exist. It is also an area where there is infinite distance and the slow passing of time. It is also an area where there are many stars and many planets, some of which may be inhabitable. This place is known as space. 

The beautiful planet of Earth holds many elements. They include the air that is breathable, water that is drinkable and many other resources fit for use. Humans have always updated their resources and they never downgrade to their lower levels. They make a lot but they also waste materials as well.

New technology was produced each year and inheritance of said new technology is extraordinary. For four generations, the Robotnik family has been faithful to the sciences. The Space Colony codenamed the 'ARK' was built to promise many benefits to mankind.

That legacy is about to change...

* * *

Place: Space Colony ARK Unknown Room

A door opens. A giant uniformed man walks in. He sees a young woman with the 'ten' kanji burning on her back.

The woman turns around. "Are you OK, Bison?" she began, "Having a little trouble finding your way around this place? It seemed like it took forever for you to get here."

"Enough talk!" Bison cried, "I have no time to fool around! No matter where I am, time always flies and I will not waste any second to get what I want! Now, who are you?! What is your purpose of serving me as your master?!"

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto-Gonzalez." The woman replies

"I serve you for two simple reasons." She continues, "First, it is concerning the timing of fate. And second, it is destiny for me to do this."

"Destiny?!" Bison cries, "What do you mean by that?!"

"That is something for you to find out, my master." Sakura answers

"Very well." Bison replied, "What do you have for me?"

"A story to tell..." Sakura answers and she places in a DVD of her account.

* * *

Date: Saturday, July 6th, 2025

Time: 3:00 PM

Place: Space Colony ARK Atrium

A crowd of people gathered around the atrium. It seems that they were excited about something that is about to occur. An old man approached the podium. He has an egg-head, small prescription glasses and a long silver beard lining his face like guardrails. He began to speak.

"My dear colleagues, friends and relatives, I am happy to announce that a new age of colonization today is reborn! The Space Colony 'ARK' is now open to all of mankind from this day forth to continue vast amounts of research and to find new land to occupy!"

The crowd cheered. Among the two who are in the crowd are Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura is chic in her red qipao dress and matching shoes. Tomoyo is more of the same, but in blue and with added ponytails.

The old man continued, "I'd like to give thanks to two very special people who gave me inspiration, magic and determination to the works of the project! Both of them have given me heart and moral support..."

"Would you please show your hands and gratitude to my two magical helpers with me today: Sakura Kinomoto-Gonzalez and Tomoyo Daidouji!" The crowd continued to cheer

He crouched down to them. "Thank you! I could not have done it without you both!"

* * *

Date: Sunday, July 7th, 2025

Time: 3:00 PM

Place: Space Colony ARK Sector 7-G

In Sector 7-G in the ARK, Tomoyo took her video camera and began to tape Sakura. She said, "Wow, Sakura! I can't believe we're at the ARK! Your family would be so proud of you!"

Just then, they heard the old man who was at the podium yesterday scream, "Merge with G.U.N.?! I will not allow it!" He was in another room within the same sector.

Another man was discussing to the old man about a proposition. "But, Professor Gerald, think of the possibilities we could do with them!" the man cried, "We could create our very own top secret weaponry!"

Professor Gerald responded, "The whole part of this project, Frank, is to give ourselves a better future on living standards. We're not trying to promote war!"

Frank replied, "But we may need such weaponry for security, that's a benefit factor!"

"Yes, but making more weapons isn't going to save us from bloodshed!" Professor Gerald cried, "IT'S A WASTE OF TIME, RESOURCES AND IMPORTANTLY our lives!!! I will NOT allow it! It is my final decision!"

"OK, then. Whatever you say my friend." Frank replied, grimly "But don't tell me that I didn't warn you... we may need to defend ourselves one day..."

* * *

Date: Monday, May 11th, 2025

Time: 3:00 PM

Place: Space Colony ARK Entrance

A sergeant and his squad were outside the entrance. He cried out, "Men! Shoot down every living soul there is according to your area! Show no mercy!"

In another room, Professor Gerald cried, "Sakura!!! Tomoyo!!! I can't leave them! We got to save them!"

"Professor Gerald!" a colleague cried, "We must go before our lives are restricted!"

They managed to escape the Space Colony through an escape pod, unharmed.

* * *

Time: 7:00 PM

Place: G.U.N. Headquarters

Unfortunately, Professor Gerald was captured by the G.U.N. organization. In a confined room, he was reading a newspaper. He was looking at the list of deceased. Among them included some of his colleagues and... Tomoyo Daidouji. He also found that Sakura Kinomoto-Gonzalez was among the missing. He was crying and extremely upset that his two favourite helpers have suffered a horrible fate.

Then, an officer approached Professor Gerald. "Professor Gerald Robotnik, are you willing to serve the G.U.N. Corporation?" He asked

Professor Gerald sat up and replied slowly. "Yes..."

"Excellent." The officer said, "Your first assignment is to construct this weapon." He handed him a piece of paper. "Everything's on paper. The rest is up to your genius to work out."

* * *

Date: Monday, May 11th, 2029

Time: 3:00 PM

Place: Top Secret Research Facility

In the top secret research facility, Professor Gerald stepped up to the podium. "Ladies and gentlemen of the ARK Top Secret Research Facility Foundation, today is the day a new weapon has been born."

He unveiled the weapon. "Behold..."

* * *

"...THE ECLIPSE CANNON!!!" Sakura bellows. This giant weapon is as high as a tower and it contains three eggs to hold the tower together. There was also a kaleidoscope with the cannon's controls. 

Bison chuckles, "This IS impressive! My scientists could not possibly develop a weapon like this!"

"True." Sakura replied, "His passion to save the human race was twisted by the massacre here. Now, all he cares about is to kill and exterminate human life..."

"Yes, but where does he get all that energy from?" Bison asked, "My Psycho power does not have the capacity to charge a weapon like this one. Somehow we need a city's worth of energy to make the weapon work."

"That's where I come in." Sakura replied, and he showed Bison a Chaos Emerald. He was surprised! Sakura then tossed the Chaos Emerald into one of the slots for the cannon. The cannon began to activate and light up like the sun.

"Right!" Bison cries, "The Chaos Emeralds! They have the ability to put the weapon to good use!"

"Exactly!" Sakura replied, "Having all 7 Chaos Emeralds will release its full potential... which is enough power to destroy one single planet!"

Bison laughed, "You truly are a genius, Sakura! My scientists have been incompetent, but you are something else! We will go and get the Chaos Emeralds, use that infernal machine and rule the world!" and he kept laughing evilly.

"I think you will require my help!" someone cried,

Sakura and Bison turned around and looked up. The woman in black dropped down to the floor. The blonde assassin introduced herself. "My name is Cammy White. I think you two will need my help."

Bison cried, "How did she infiltrate the ARK's defences?!"

Sakura asked, "And how do you know we need your help?"

"I have proof of my skills." Cammy replies and she showed off two Chaos Emeralds!

Bison and Sakura were heavily surprised! "Well done." Sakura replied, quietly

"If you do this for us," Bison asks, "What should we give you?"

"Nothing." Cammy answers, "My work is for free. I just want to be part of this world domination scheme... that's all."

"OK, then." Sakura replied, "It's a deal."

"We'll make excellent use for you, Ms. White." Bison cried, "If that is what you want."

"Perfect!" Cammy cries, "But... on one condition though."

"Could you show me where the bathroom is? I could really use a shower!"


	10. 9: Raid on Prison Island

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 9: Raid on Prison Island**_

Date: Saturday, July 6th, 2030

Time: 12:00 PM

Place: Prison Island

In the dock at Prison Island, Sakura, Bison and Cammy were waiting. Bison spoke first. "This is it! Our mission is to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds on the double! Sakura! You know the drill! Set the dynamite packs around the island, especially the armoury sector! Cammy! You sneak into the cargo area without being detected and retrieve those Chaos Emeralds! I will distract the guards while you two stick to the plan! We only have 30 minutes to pull this off so don't fail me! OK! Let's move out!"

"Copy that!" Cammy replied. Sakura said nothing.

Just then, someone landed on top of Sakura! It was Athena! "Kaori!" she cried, "Are you OK?! How did you get out?!"

Then it hit Sakura. "That feeling again..." she thought

Then, Athena got up. "Wait a minute..." she said, "You're not Kaori!"

"I'm afraid it's not your cute little friend, Athena!" Bison cried behind her

She turns around. "Bison!" and she runs so fast!

Bison growled and shouted at Cammy. "Continue the plan as scheduled! I'll take care of that little brat!" He walked after her.

Cammy said, "Let's go, Sakura." But, nothing happened.

"Sakura?" Cammy said again and she turned around. Sakura was not feeling too good.

Many thoughts clouded her mind. Memories of Tomoyo brought her pain and suffering and Professor Gerald's cry of darkness "I am your MASTER!!!"

Sakura recovers. "Are you OK?" Cammy asks

"We have a mission to complete." Sakura replies, "Let's go!" and she walks off.

Cammy looks at Sakura and thought, "Is she the ultimate life form?"

Athena reached a dead end! Bison came up to her and said, "It's the end of the line for you, Athena!"

"I did not mean any harm!" Athena cries, "I wanted to find Kaori!"

"Who am I kidding?" Athena cried, "If Kaori were here, we would have kicked Bison's butt! Help! Someone!"

Just then, something cried, "Nova Flame!"

A giant fireball approached Bison! He managed to block it away! Athena turned around. She found a giant yellow lizard with blue stripes and brown helmet-like armour protecting its head. It landed on the dock. "Greymon!" she cried, "Taichi!"

"This is my fight, Athena!" Greymon cries, "We'll take care of this!"

Then, she heard "Meteor Wing!"

A spurt of flames targeted Bison. He blocked that too! An orange bird flew overhead. Athena cried, "Sora! Birdramon!"

"Athena!" Sora cries, "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine!" Athena cries, and then she turns to face Bison. "In fact, I'm just about to kick you and beat you down!"

"Well... Athena." Bison cried, "You certainly have some fighting spirit. I was wrong to underestimate you. Come after me... if you dare!"

"With pleasure!!!" Athena cries, and she rushes right to Bison. He electrified himself and... BOOM! There was an explosion that covered the two in smoke.

"Athena!!!" Taichi and Sora cries

Bison remained when the smoke cleared. "Hmph!" he said, "That foolish girl was not worth my time! She was too easy."

Then, he faced Greymon and Birdramon. "Now... show me what you got!"

"You got it!" someone cries

"WHAT?!" Bison cries,

It was Athena! Her fist turned sharp like a sword's blade. The blade itself was red like fire. "Psycho..." she screamed,

"...Sword!!!" she yells as the blow connects to Bison's face.

Athena somersaulted back up. Bison growled angrily. He yells, "I will not let you get away with this!"

Then, he focused on his own power. Electricity surrounded the mighty villain. He surrounded himself within a purple aura. Then, he spun himself! "What power is that?!" Taichi cried,

"Psycho Power." Athena recognizes, "I seen it before. Anyone who gets smashed by Bison's power will likely have a chance to be killed."

Greymon and Birdramon stood in Athena's way. "Wait!" Taichi and Sora cries

Bison screamed, "Psycho Crusher!!!"

He zoomed right at the lizard and the bird. He bashed them both with full force! He even knocked Taichi, Sora and Athena out cold!

He stops spinning. He looks around and says, "Hmph! So much for the heroes and their creatures! Now, I will take my leave."

"I... don't... think... so..." Greymon cries,

"WHAT?!" Bison cried

Taichi's little Digi-vice began to glow like crazy! Suddenly, an aura of fire blazed around Greymon! He screamed, "Greymon... Digi-volve to..."

Greymon gained a metal claw, a metal helmet, a metal piece of chest armour and wings that came as if they were from the creatures of Hell. He screams, "...MetalGreymon!!!"

The partially-metallic creature appeared before Bison. "What's this?! Another foolish attempt to stop me? I think you will have to do better than that!" Bison cries,

Then, he makes another spin. He screams, "Psycho Crusher!!!"

"Giga Destroyer!!!" MetalGreymon cries and his chest armour opens to reveal two fish missiles! They fired right at Bison. It hit him! Bison flew away!

Athena, Taichi and Sora got up. Taichi saw his Digi-friend and said, "MetalGreymon! What happened?!"

"I don't know, Taichi." MetalGreymon said, "I shot Bison and he just flew off like a missile."

"Nice job, MetalGreymon!" Taichi cries, "Now, let's rescue Kaori!"

Meanwhile, inside the Prison Island Cargo Bay, Cammy was walking inside undetected as ordered. She said to herself, "Wow. This place IS under heavy security. No wonder that these Chaos Emeralds will be hard to get."

"Cammy!" someone cried on the walkie-talkie. "This is Bison! Did you manage to get into the basement?!"

"I'm in the basement, over." Cammy reported,

"Excellent!" Bison continued, "Head to the G.U.N. Security Hall and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds! Hurry up! We only have 10 minutes left! Sakura mounted all the dynamite packs!"

"Copy that." Cammy replied, and then she said to herself "Well... what can I do? Sakura is already ahead of schedule. I better get a few items before I leave."

Meanwhile, deep within the 'White Jungle' region, Sakura was surrounded my many G.U.N. robots. She flipped one with the spikes overhead over and punched it to its destruction.

She thought to herself, "Hmph! Too easy! There is nothing that I cannot defeat!"

Bison cried on her walkie-talkie, "Sakura, excellent work! Return to the base immediately!"

"Copy that." Sakura replied

Just then, she heard "Can anyone hear me? Hello? This is Cammy!"

Sakura picks up the walkie-talkie. "I've got a small problem. I'm trapped inside this locked safe!"

Cammy continued from within the safe. "I have acquired all three Chaos Emeralds but G.U.N. has me on all corners. Since that is the case... it is nearly impossible to escape. Sorry... I just cannot call myself a treasure hunter anymore."

Sakura puts down the walkie-talkie. She thought, "Cammy can find a way out herself."

Just then, it hit her. Sakura began to have strange feelings again. She thought, "Now what?! Why am I having these memories?!"

Then, she heard Tomoyo's voice. "Please give them another chance to live..."

Sakura was holding her head in pain and in agony. "It won't be long before the dynamite packs set off!" she thought, "If I hurry, then I may be able to save Cammy AND the Chaos Emeralds!" Then, she cleared her head and ran off to save Cammy.


	11. 10: Let's Get Out of Prison

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 10: Let's Get Out of Prison**_

Time: 12:20 PM

Inside a prison cell, Kaori was looking at the writing on the wall. Some of it is equations and pictures of what these equations represent. She was dizzy after looking at them for a very long time. "Wow." She said to herself, "I know Mathematics a lot, but these equations are a killer!"

Just then, she heard an explosion! She looked around at where it might come from. When the smoke cleared, she smiled happily. "Athena! Taichi! Sora!" she cried,

"Kaori!" the threesome cried

"Hey. Can you open this cage?" Kaori asked

"OK, then!" Athena cried and she pushed a button. The cage opened. Kaori ran and hugged her three favourite friends.

"We're all set?" Kaori asked

"Yes!!!" the threesome answered and they left.

Meanwhile, in the jungle zone, Sakura kept running. "Must hurry up!" she thought, "Time is extremely short and if I do not make it, who knows what might happen!"

Just then, she heard, "Bison calling to Sakura! Can you hear me?! The dynamite packs have been dismantled! The sequence time has been delayed for unknown reasons! Quickly get to the dynamite control unit and re-activate the sequence to 5 minutes now! Hurry up or the island going to be loaded with security!!!"

"Copy that." Sakura replies,

Meanwhile, in the 'Metal Harbour' area, Kaori, Athena, Taichi and Sora were in awe at what they saw. The harbour is thriving with everything working from the oil refineries to the rockets being refuelled.

"Wow..." Kaori thought, "It's as if this place was built right for me."

"Ummm... Kaori." Athena said, "Don't we have to do some investigating? Bison could be up to something."

"Sure..." Kaori replies, "But... that can wait! What matters now is that I board a rocket! Go to fly!" She rushed off like a bullet.

The three looked at Kaori. "There she goes." Sora said,

"You know Kaori." Athena cries, "She always likes to do something extreme."

A few kilometres away, Kaori landed on a platform. She activated a rocket by manual controls. The P.A. cried out, "Rocket launch in 10 seconds!"

The countdown was on as Kaori blazed up to the top. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

"FIRE!!!"

The rocket lifted off slowly. Kaori hung on the topmost rung of the rocket and she thought... "This is high enough." She thought as she reached the clouds.

Then, she jumped off. Kaori blasted from the sky onto a jungle patch. With a thud, she landed on a patch of grass. "Cool!" she cried, "Am I not?"

Then, she looked down. The patch she landed on began to crack. She screamed as she fell down!


	12. 11: Mother vs Daughter, Round 1

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 11: Mother vs. Daughter, Round 1**_

Time: 12:25 PM

Luckily, for Kaori she splashed in the water. Kouji was fishing in a nearby marsh. Peli was waiting for a bite so he can assist its fisherman master. He felt his rod tug like a heavy weight dragging down a rope. "Hey, Peli!" Kouji cried, "I got something! And it's big and HOT!!!"

A giant fish jumped out of the river! Hanging on to the fish... was Kaori! Kouji was really confused.

Meanwhile, in another spot in the jungle, Sakura reported via her walkie-talkie. "Bison, the timer has been reset back to 5 minutes."

"Good work, Sakura!" Bison replied, "Now go and get the Chaos Emeralds any way you can! Do it **with** or **without** that Cammy!"

"Copy that." Sakura replies, but then she heard screaming. Someone was approaching in her direction! Sakura dodged the flying body. It was Kaori who flew right at her!

Kaori landed herself safely on the grass. "Yeah!" she cries, "I am too cool!"

"Yeah." Someone else said, "Not as cool as me."

Kaori turns around. She sees her mother once again in the flesh. "Mom..." Kaori began, "Don't do this! You're making a mistake! Surrender now or I promise to take good care of you."

"Not a chance!" Sakura retorted, "Last time was just practice. This time, I will give you everything I got. Since you got in my way, it's time to die."

Kaori said, holding back tears "You leave me no choice, then..."

Both Kaori and Sakura looked at each other stoically. For a short while, nothing happened... until they ran at each other!

They both tried to punch each other. What they got is a fist meeting up with another fist. They skilfully tried to grapple and grab each other. They locked themselves in a hold. "Mom!" Kaori cries "Wait! You don't have to do this!"

"True." Sakura said, "My fighting is much like yours. This fight has just begun, you know..."

...and she head butts her daughter! "...and you're the first to give up a hit!"

Sakura tossed Kaori into a tree. Kaori recovers and bounces off that tree that she was thrown at! She punches Sakura in the jaw!

Kaori lands in front of Sakura. "One shot each of us... We're even so far."

"Oh yeah?" Sakura retorted... and did a high kick on Kaori! The daughter managed to grab her mom's leg! "Gotcha!" Kaori cried,

Kaori threw her down! Sakura quickly got up. But not before... she suffered a hurricane kick from Kaori! Sakura was knocked back down!

The two stared at each other again after a tiresome fight. Kaori spat out blood from her mouth. She said, "Had enough of me yet?"

Sakura retorted after cleaning up her face which was filled with blood in the first place, "I don't think so! You got lucky there!"

"Yeah." Kaori agreed, "Maybe I have been lucky. That move I did on you was taught by my father. I think you know him... as your husband, Luis Gonzalez!"

"Stop convincing me!" Sakura cried, "I told you... I am NOT your mother!"

Just then, Sakura heard from her walkie-talkie, "Sakura! Can you hear me?! This is Bison! What in blazes are you doing?! Report back to Tokyo Bay with the Chao Emeralds right now before the island blows up with you on it!!!!!"

"BLOWS UP?!?!" Kaori screamed,

Sakura turned to Kaori. "I no longer have time to play with you, Kaori." She said, "Try and escape now!" She disappears in hellfire.

"Damn it!" Kaori thought, "This is getting way too dangerous!!! I have got to find Athena, Taichi and Sora before the island blows up right away!"

Then, she heard "Kaori!!!"

Kaori rushes to an edge of a gate. She sees her three friends. She thought, "Thank God they are safe."

"Let's go!!!" Kaori cried out, "This island is about to blow!!!"

Meanwhile, deep within the G.U.N. Corporation's cargo zone with a single minute left before the destruction of the island, Sakura rushes in and found Cammy! She reaches out!

With half a minute to go, Kaori and her three friends hung on to the HDV 9000 as it flew across the island! Finally...

BOOM!!!!! The island explodes with fury and rage! Luckily, the heroes made it out alive! Athena screams, "Yeah! I did it!"


	13. 12: Blood Emerald

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 12: Blood Emerald**_

Time: 2:00 PM

Place: Sapporo, Japan

Jin was really feeling it! "Wow! What the hell?!" he cried as he hung on to a pillar. "Damn! This place is more of an easy spot for an earthquake!"

He got up and said to himself, "But, this is nothing that I have not faced before. This is beautiful, though. Being in the north of a country that I am living with my girlfriend, it really feels good!"

Then, it hit him as he reached the topmost part of the cavern. He took out the Master Emerald piece he got in Hiroshima and said, "It is telling me that... I may fall into a trap. I better be at utmost caution."

"But... what does it mean?" Jin thought

Then, he tapped into the piece's energy. "This piece also tells me... that another is hiding in a mechanism that towers the canyon with its four wings! They spin in motion through the howling of the north wind! Its shadow comforts life upon the cliff face at noon!"

He did some thinking and looked around. Then, he found it. At the end of the cliff, there was fan that followed the clue's qualifications. Then, Jin ran and jumped on the cliff. He climbed up and he said proudly, "Only a few more pieces of the emerald to go... then Angel Island is restored to its rightful place!"

Then, he grabbed the emerald sticking out. Just then, a clown's face surprised Jin! Then... an explosion occurred! Jin fell all way down to a deep hole and into water.

Jin popped out of the water. "What the hell?!" Jin cried, "Who in their right mind sprays me with teargas?!"

"That would be me!" someone cried. Jin looked up. It was Fang the Hotshot! He stole the Master Emerald piece from Jin!

"Fang! That was you!" Jin cried,

"What do you think, kid?!" Fang cried, "That was a pretty well-prepared trap, wasn't it?!"

"Yeah, right!" Jin cried, "I am going to kill you as soon I get out of this water in a few seconds!"

"Nice try!" Fang cries, and presses a button. A piece of ground where the water stood exploded! Jin was caught in a whirlpool and he was sinking!

"I had everything planned out and you fell right into my master trap!!!" Fang continued, "Time to sleep with the fishes, Jin! Enjoy the ride... more like your watery grave!!!"

Jin sunk to the bottom of parts unknown and could not recover...


	14. 13: Hell above Earth

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 13: Hell above Earth**_

Place: Space Colony ARK

Meanwhile, in the Space Colony ARK, Sakura was looking at the stars. She was wondering something. It was a hard time for her. It seemed so long since she separated from her family. Then, she heard, "Sakura! There you are! I was so worried about you!"

It was Tomoyo. "Oh... Hi, Tomoyo." Sakura replied,

"How are you feeling?" Tomoyo asked,

"Not too good." Sakura replied, "I have been doing a lot of thinking lately. I have been separated from my family for too long. It seems like forever that I have been in contact with my husband and kids. I'm afraid of what can happen to them."

"Don't worry, Sakura." Tomoyo consoled, "I'm sure they are OK. I mean, you have done a lot to your son and daughter, especially you and her husband. Look at where they are thanks to you. They have become extremely good fighters. My son would be happy to hear where Kaori got her training from if he asked."

"You know... Tomoyo..." Sakura began, "I wonder if I could reveal my other... work that I have been doing since we were children."

Tomoyo answered, "Your children would be amazed at what you can do. They would probably be the new heir to the Clow Cards. Of course... they will not be doing as good on their first try."

"True." Sakura replied, "Do you remember when I tried to capture the first Clow Card?"

"Yes." Tomoyo simply answered, "You were sort of clumsy when you handled the Fly Card. But, in the end... you did manage to catch it."

"That's right." Sakura answers, "Since then, I worked hard to catch every one of them and look where I am now. Now, I have an excellent husband who taught me a style of martial arts that I never knew about before."

"That's cool." Tomoyo said, "I wish one day I can learn your art of fighting."

"You know..." she continued, starting to be slightly seductive "...I think your skills need a little..."

"...working out!!!" She began to tickle Sakura.

Sakura laughed extremely loudly! "Hey, Tomoyo! Cut it out!" she cried,

"Sakura!" a voice cried out

Sakura snapped out of it. Cammy was behind her. She said, "Are you OK?"

Then, she continued, "Well done, Sakura. I did not think that you would come and rescue me. That is so not you! That was really helpful that your Chaos Control move can warp us!"

Sakura was slightly ticked off. She turned around and said, "Look. I did not try to save you back there! I only did it to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds."

"Sure..." Cammy said, sarcastically "You did, however, make your move... and I took credit for..."

"Sorry to be a bothersome fly..." someone said. It was Bison. "But, let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Why now?" Cammy cried, "We only have six of the seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"That is more than enough for our demonstration." Sakura replied, "So... what are we waiting for?!"

_**To unleash pain...**__ To show them how it feels... To be locked away in isolation by my own kind... __**Sick, sick humans...**_

_**To unleash terror...**__ To show true power of my long-awaited research... Research that took __**50 years in the making...**_

_The time has come to bring forth __**"Judgement Day"**_

"It's time to show these humans a lesson they will NEVER forget!"

* * *

Time: 6:00 PM

Bison's face appeared on a giant TV screen. "Citizens of Earth, lend me your ears and listen very carefully!" he cried out,

People then focused their attention at TV screens everywhere! "My name is Bison. Today is going to be your last day of peace! Tomorrow, a new world order is imminent! From now on, you are going to be enslaved under the wrath of Shadowlaw and you will serve me as your world leader!"

People were extremely terrified! They knew that they fell prey to what could be a new world order!

At the atmosphere of the Earth, a small ball-like rock lay by. Just then, there was a crackling sound! Half the rock exploded to reveal a tip of the colony. Blue energy surrounded the tip of the colony. It suddenly fired! People looked at the blue beam streaking across the Earth. Then, the blue beam made contact with the Moon. It exploded into small chunks leaving half of it intact! Then, a countdown began from 24 hours…

* * *

Back on the streets, Kaori and her three friends, Athena, Taichi and Sora, were watching half the moon explode. "My God!" Sora cried,

"Half the moon is gone!" Taichi continued,

"Bison!" Kaori cried, "I knew he was up to something! He is going to pay! I am going to kill him and his Shadowlaw cronies!"

"Come on, everyone!" She continued, "We have no time to lose!"

"Wait, Kaori!" Athena cried, "I have something to tell you! This is important! Bison could not have fired that beam all by himself. He must have used some sort of energy source to do it with!"

"You mean to tell me…" Kaori said,

"He is using the Chaos Emeralds!" Athena cried,

"Damn it!" Kaori cried, "Bison beat us all to the Chaos Emeralds!"

"I don't get it." Taichi cried, "What are Chaos Emeralds?"

Athena began, "The Chaos Emeralds have mystical properties and abilities, and the holder of them all can use them for a variety of purposes, including transforming into a powerful "super form". Each emerald is composed of positive and negative charged materials which make them an everlasting source of energy and allow them to float in the air."

"Bookworm!" Kaori muttered, behind her back

"So..." Sora said, "Does it mean that Bison has all seven Chaos Emeralds?"

Kaori thought of something. "I did see Mom holding one of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Not exactly, Sora." Athena reported, "Kaori, look at this!"

Kaori looked at Athena. In her hand, she held a yellow jewel. "Athena?!!" she cried

"See... The Chaos Emeralds are like magnets and they react to close proximity" Athena continued,

"What does it mean?!" Agumon and Biyomon asked,

"We could use it to locate the Chaos Emeralds and Bison who is holding them!" Athena answered,

Just then, someone cried, "There they are!"

Everyone turned around. They found soldiers! "It's that girl!" one cried, "It seems that she has some allies with her! This could be dangerous!"

"Be on your guard, men!" The squad leader cried, "Don't underestimate them!"

"Kaori!" Athena cried, "We're surrounded by Tokyo's Special Police Force! What do we do?!"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do!" Kaori cried and got in her fighting position, "We're going to give them a warm welcome that they will NEVER forget!"

Athena got in her fighting position. "I'm right behind you, Kaori!"

"I got the front!" Kaori cried, "Athena, you have the team at the back! Taichi and Sora, take your Digimon and strike the team on the left and right, respectively!"

"Got it!" Taichi and Sora acknowledged

"Ready?" Kaori cried,

"FIGHT!!!"


	15. 14: Falling into Deaf Ears

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 14: Falling into Deaf Ears**_

Place: Sewer (between Sapporo and Tokyo)

In a sewer, a body jumped out of the water. It was Jin! He was knocked down. He got up and he coughed.

"Whoa..." Jin said, "Where am I? My head... it hurts so badly and the pain is like a splinter in my mind..."

Then, he remembered his mission. He thought and smiled, "I have totally underestimated that weasel, but this show is not over yet. I will come back for him and that war girl..."

* * *

Place: Space Colony ARK Genetics Lab

Sakura looked inside a tube. She also began to think of Tomoyo. Thoughts have clouded her mind like a thunderstorm. She screamed, "Tomoyo! Why... why did they take your life away?! I... I will NEVER forgive them!!!"

Then, she screamed like someone cried out for help!

Cammy heard everything from the shower. She thought, "Is it just me or... do I just hear something?"

Then, she said to herself, "Must be my imagination playing tricks on me. I have been watching too many scary movies lately..."

Then, she sees Bison with a towel wrapped around him go in. She screams like a terrified woman that is about to be stabbed!

* * *

In the navigation room, Bison and Cammy were really upset at each other! Bison paid for it with a smack in the face! Sakura felt really embarrassed.

Then, she said, "In light of the people being in fear of us during our demonstration, I say it was a complete success. Right now, the people down on Earth are under a lot of psychological stress from another possible attack. Not even the top military forces of the world can stop us now. Their technology is behind ours by a large margin!"

Sakura continued, "The world is currently defenceless! Confusion and panic are spreading to media by the second! You know, I suggest that we take advantage of this situation quickly and look for the final Chaos Emerald before they discover that the Eclipse Cannon can only fire again at full impact with all seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"Good idea." Bison agreed, "But we do have a small problem. We have no idea where the final Chaos Emerald is!"

"Leave that to me!" Cammy cried, and pulled out a newspaper. On the cover was a picture of Athena. This was the report on the cover titled, "Psychic Volcano!"

TOKYO – A volcanic eruption from Mount Fuji was thought to cover Tokyo with a blanket of magma.

That was not the case. Apparently, a young girl with Psychic powers managed to stop the lava flow from Mt. Fuji by using her powers to lift a giant rock to cover the volcano! The girl, identified as Athena Asamiya was greatly rewarded by the Emperor of Japan! He gave her a Chaos Emerald and a key to the city!

"OK, here's the plan I'm thinking of." Cammy continued, "Bison, you and Sakura wait here and I will take care of the Chaos Emerald."

Sakura thought, "Where does she go ahead and get all this information?!"

"I'm going to sleep." Cammy announced, "I will need it in order the catch that emerald. I will have it before noon tomorrow."

"Wait!" Sakura cried, "That plan is a little too swift and risky. Besides, I got an even better plan installed for Kaori and her friends. I have no doubts that they will stop us this time, so listen carefully..."


	16. 15: Mission Commencing

Please see Prologue for cited information. Remember... I don't own any of the many franchises.

_**Chapter 15: Mission Commencing**_

Date: Sunday, July 7th, 2030

Time: 10:00 AM

Place: Taichi & Sora's Apartment (Tokyo)

In the apartment where Taichi and Sora live, Kaori was sleeping in her guest bed. She got up and stretched. Then, she went to the living room. She saw Athena use Taichi's computer. Kaori walked over and asked, "Do you pick up anything?"

"No." Athena answered, "It's really hard to decode anything. I can't get a lock on the Chaos Emeralds anywhere!"

"Unless..." she thought,

Then, she said out loud, "Bison has stationed himself underground!"

"No... It can't be." She said quietly again, "It would have picked it up if the emeralds were on both levels of the planet."

Kaori was getting hungry. "Oh no!" she cried, "I have not had anything decent to eat at all since yesterday!"

"Me too!" Athena cried, "I have not eaten for days and days, and I can't find Bison under this hunger!"

Then, the door opened. "Hello everyone!" Taichi and Sora cried, and they brought food!

Kaori and Athena began to eat. Taichi and Sora were also eating, too! They gave some of the food to their Digimon. They were happy and well fed. Then, Kaori asked, "I asked on that letter before I left which version of the games I left you did you like better."

"Oh!" Taichi cried, "I loved the Dreamcast version a lot! There were a lot of things that made the game cool and fresh! I also found lots of downloadables, I might add!"

"We prefer that version instead." Sora agreed, "I know it is the same game, but I found very little new content in the GameCube version."

After their "breakfast", everyone walked outside. Athena cried out, "That was good! Thanks a lot, Taichi and Sora!"

"You're welcome!" Taichi and Sora cried, simultaneously

Then, she imitated a radio. "Athena to Kaori. Come in, Kaori, over!"

"Kaori to Athena, I am right behind you and clear for takeoff." Kaori responded

Then, it hit Athena. She thought of space and the moon! "I GOT IT!!!" she cried,

Her friends turned around. "I'll explain everything later!" Athena continued, "Right now, we have to find the Emperor!"

"Understood, Athena!" Kaori cried, "Just leave it to me!"

"Hold it right there!" someone cried. It was a band of soldiers. "We definitely got you this time!"

"What makes you so sure?!" Kaori cried,

A gun cocked in front of Kaori's face. She cries, "How many times do we have to tell you guys?! We are NOT the bad guys?!"

Then, everyone charged up their energy. Kaori fired her energy shot from her fists and shot a group of soldiers! Athena blasted her Psycho Ball at her group. Agumon fired its Baby Flame at another group! Lastly, Biyomon burned a group with a Magical Fire!

"Too easy!" Kaori cried

Just then, someone fired glue on Kaori's feet! "What the hell is this?!" Kaori cried, "I can't move!"

Then, she was caught in a net that was fired from another gun! "Kaori!" they all cried,

Kaori was suffering hits from the machine! Athena, Agumon and Biyomon came after the machine!

They were hit! They flew around the block and hit her! Taichi and Sora ran to Kaori. "Kaori!" Taichi and Sora cried, "Are you OK?!"

"I'm OK, thank you." Kaori answered,

She could not move. "I suffered a whole lot of pain! I can't move a muscle!" Kaori continued, "You got to get out of here! Take Agumon and Biyomon with you!"

Taichi listened then he stood up. "No way!" he cried, "I'm staying with you!"

Then, he turned to the machine. "Taichi!" Sora cried, "What are you doing?!"

"Come at me, mecha-dork!" Taichi cried, "What? Are you scared or something?!"

Sora ran after Taichi and... kissed him! Then, she faced the machine. "You are not hurting my boyfriend!" she cried

Then, something happened. A manhole lifted up. It tipped the robot over! Everyone saw who came out of the manhole. It was Jin!

"Jin!!!" everyone cried

"What the hell?" Jin thought

"Jin!!!" Kaori cried,

"Kaori!" Jin cried and ran to her. "Are you OK?!"

Kaori said slowly, "I am now..." Jin picked her up... and kissed her! "Oh... thanks, baby." She continued

* * *

After a while, Jin heard everything that was going on. "So... you mean to tell me," Jin said, "That Bison is responsible for that energy beam that shot the moon and destroyed half of it?"

"Correct, Jin." Kaori said, "He even made a public announcement that the planet would be no more in now less than 24 hours if they do not meet his demands! Jin, are you coming or what?"

"Well... you see... I..." Jin began,

"Baby," Kaori said, "You'll never know if Bison is responsible for the missing M.E."

"Well... in that case..." Jin replied, "Count me in!"

"Thanks, baby." Kaori said and hugged Jin. "We'll need all the help we can get!"

"I have a plan in place, so listen up!" Kaori announced, "Athena believes that Bison has hid somewhere in space! I want to make sure it is true. So, she and I are rushing after the Emperor to confirm this! While we're away, Taichi, Sora and Jin, you guys find some sort of transportation. We'll need a lot of time to get to wherever this place is so and there is not much left... so are you all ready?!"

"Yeah!" everyone cried


End file.
